Konoha ,High ,School for monsters
by chainswordmaster
Summary: Sakura and Tenten are the new girls in town and there very exited to start there first year at Konoha High school ,little that they know they just entered a school strickly forbbiden for humans
1. Chapter 1

" well we are finally here, " Said Ms Haruno " ill say that was a very long trip " said Sakura " but it was so worth it i mean just look at the view " said Ms Haruno " Ugh where should i take our bags honey " ask Mrs Haruno " to our up stair room of course "  
said Ms Haruno while Mrs Haruno just had a face that said great more stairs " oh and Sakura dont forget to unpack onces your done here " said Ms Haruno " alright,mom " said sakura.

* cha , stop treating me like a child i am a high school student now * said inner Sakura " sorry i am late i was picking up the last of the remaining bags, so where you want me to put this bags ? " ask the brown haired girl " oh just leave them right next to Sakura Tenten dear " said Mrs Haruno.  
Sakura and Tenten took there bags to up to there room where they were amaze to see how beautiful the room look, it had a window with the highest view of a near by beach, the room was color sky blue and the beds where white with ocean blue like sheets. whoa so beautiful " said Sakura " yeah i never seen a room this big before " said Tenten,the the girls begin to explore the room, the room has two beds,two closets and a very large batroom with a a large bathtub and a shower next to it. " whoa this room has everything said Tenten " it even has a balcony. i can see everything from here " said Sakura * cha this is perfect,now i can see the hot guys that come to the beach with out leaving my room * thought her inner self " come on the sooner we unpack the sooner we can go site seeing " said Tenten " oh alright " said sakura snapping from her fantasy.  
the girls start to unpack there bags " hey Tenten !? " Tenten turn around to see what her best friend wanted " do you think we have better luck in this new school than we did in earlier one " ask Sakura " well i guess we will i mean they say that Konoha high school it a pretty prestigious,i heard only special students can get in...but why you ask " ask Tenten " i dont know i am guess i just dont wanna have the same reputation i back in middle school..." said sakura " oh that, well why you care so much about a dumb reputation anyways " ask Tenten " because in case you forgotten we didnt exacly had the best reputation, that why i want this year to be different ,or else how are we supposed to have boyfriends " said Sakura with a low tone " i think your over reacting Sakura a reputation doesnt make you who you are and as for the boyfriend thing i am not very interested in, i mean we womans are just as independent as men are it not like we need them,besides woulndt you rather have a boyfriend who accepts you for who you are on the inside. " said Tenten " yeah i guess your right " said Sakura.  
the girls were just finishing unpacking " well i am done unpacking what about you " ask Tenten " yeah i am done " said Sakura " good maybe now we can see the beach " said Tenten " yeah about time is what i been waiting for since we arrive here " said Sakura the girls head down stairs " mom well be at the beach if you need us " yelled Sakura " okay, bring back a souvenir " said Mrs Haruno " will do mom " said Sakura before closing the door.  
Sakura and Tenten arrive at the beach, the beach wasnt full but there were still some people around. " that strange i thought this place would be full of people " said Sakura " yeah i i was wondering that myself too " said Tenten " well i am not letting this stop me from having some fun " said Sakura Tenten was about to say something when she saw some people surrunding the beach shore " what do you think all that commotion is all about " ask Tenten " i dont know, but standing here we wont find out come on " said Sakura Tenten was about to say it was a bad idea but before she could Sakura grab her hand and her to where the people were " excuse us coming through " said Sakura draggin Tenten with her " hey " Tenten was about to say when she and Sakura spotted a horrific sign, there was a disfigure men with bite mark " this is horrible " said Sakura " you think it could had been a shark ? " said Tenten " no , look at those bite marks they dont look like shark bites " said Sakura " but then what could had " Tenten was cut off when a men yelled " over here there another one " Sakura and Tenten run towards the men that shout " what is it " Sakura ask the men " see for your self " the men said Sakura and Tenten look down to see a beautiful blond girl with no clothes on, Sakura quickly pull out a towel and cover the girl up, she tried taking the girl pulse " her pulse it normal but we should still take her to a doctor " " how do you know that ? " ask the men "it okay my friend here use to be the nurse assistent back at our old school infirmary " said Tenten " there no time to waste this girl need medical attentions ,is there any hospital near by " ask Sakura " there one not so far from here " said the men " good " said Sakura trying to lift the girl up " ill go get the car " said Tenten.  
with the help of of the life guard and a few other peole that wanted to helpt they manages to lift the girl up and Sakura and Tenten were able to take the girl to the she was treated with medical nurse came out of the room " how is she " ask Sakura, the nurse smile and said " oh she alright we did some exams and it turns out she did have any physical damages,however i can really explain why she didnt had had any clothes on ,but other than that she is completely fine " said the nurse smiling. " can we see her ? ask Tenten " well of course, she is that rooom over there "  
the nurse pointed.  
Sakura and Tenten head over to the room , " may we come in " ask Tenten while knocking on the door, " sure,just a sec " the girl finally open the door Sakura and Tenten saw her wearing a bath rope, " sorry to disturb you " said Tenten " yeah we didnt knew you were getting dress " said Sakura politely " it fine,come on in " Sakura and Tenten enter " so i take it you guys are my saviors " said the blond girl " yeah you could say that my name is Sakura please to meet you " Sakura said with a smile " and i am Tenten ,nice to meet you " " it nice to meet you both , my name is ino " said the blond girl " ino huh that such a nice name " said Sakura " thanks yours too " said Ino " so are you girls fromm here i never seen you around before " said ino " well we just move in and we are new here " said Sakura, " oh, so that explain why i never seen you two around this parks "  
said ino " so we take it your from here then " said Tenten " well yeah i lived not so far from the beach that way i can go swimming anytime i want " said ino happily " speaking of swimming what exacly happen to you that we found you pass out in the beach shore ? " ask Sakura " oh that well i went for a quick hunt under the sea and found a perfect pray " said ino " perfect pray !? said Sakura in a low tone " she probably a fisherment there alot around this parks " whisper Tenten back at Sakura, Sakura nodded " then what happen " sakura ask again " well let just say the pray wasnt to happy about it so it fight back " said Ino,Sakura and Tenten just look at each other.  
" and what happen to your clothes ? " ask Tenten " yeah when we found you ,you werent wearing any " said Sakura. " oh i guest i must had lost them at sea, wouldnt be ther first time " Sakura and Tenten ;ook at each other with an expression that said it has happen before. there was an odd silences until Tenten said " it getting late we should probably head back " " yeah that right we still havent prepare our school supplies yet " said Sakura,this caught ino attention " excuse me sorry to sound curios but at what high school will you two be attending too " ask Ino " the only high school around here konoha high school " sad Tenten " yeah they say is a very prestigious school " said Sakura " sorry to say this girls but the only way you guys can get in to that school is by being recommend by a teacher or a student " said ino " what ,why is that "  
ask Tenten " yeah i mean i know Konoha is a pretegious school and they dont allow just anyone but why we need to be recommded by a teacher or a student in order to get in " said Sakura " sorry girls those are the rulez " said ino, " what should we do know " said Tenten " i dont know Tenten i was really looking forward to going to that school " said Sakura disappointed.

" but you know " said Ino, Sakura and Tenten turn to see what ino had to say " if what you guys want is to get inside the school i can get you in after all i am a student from konoha " said ino Sakura and Tenten expression changes to a happier expression " you can really get us inside " said Sakura ino nodded " i am so exited " said Tenten " be there tommorow and ill talk to the principal oh and bring your medical reports " said ino " thank you so much " said Sakura hugging ino follow by Tenten " yeah thanks to you we be able studie at Konoha " said Tentem " no problem girls just think of it as a favor for what you guys did for me back at the beach " said ino Sakura and Tenten said there goodbyes to ino and went home.

the next morning Sakura and Tenten got up ready for there first new year at konoha high school, they quickly got dress and start running down the stairs " Sakura,Tenten you girls wont join us for breakfast ? " ask Ms Haruno " no time mom " said Sakura " will get someting to eat on our way to school, Ms Haruno " said Tenten " girls wait ught they never listen " said Ms Haruno " they must really be exited for there first year " said Mrs Haruno.  
meanwhile Sakura and Tenten we running towards the school " come on Sakura your falling behind " yelled Tenten " maybe i would keep up if you slow it down " yelled Sakura the Tenten arrive at the school gate entrences follow by Sakura who was gasping for air " look like i won again " said Tenten " sinces when was this was a races,in anycase you cheated " said Sakura " yeah just dont wanna accecpt the fact that i am faster " said Tenten , sakura was about to argue back,when she felt someone poke her on the back " excuse but do you know what time is it " " sure it 8:00 " said Sakura looking at her watch " thanks "said the student.

" oh your welcome whhaaaaa" Sakura scream as well as Tenten when they turn and saw the that the student that was standing next to them had a fly for a wasp for a head they nearly scream " what wrong do i have something in my faces " the strange looking student ask Sakura and Tenten were to scare to moved the student nearly look at them and said " " said the student " he talking, to us " whisper Sakura " let just walk away slowly " whisper Tenten back to Sakura, they took a few step back only to be stop by a giant looking cyclops " hey watch it " the cyclopsstudent said " Sakura and Tenten nearly flip over when they saw him. " T..Tenten !? "said Sakura trembleling " y ..y..yes,Sakura " ask Tenten who was also trembling " i am starting to think there something really stranges going on at this school " said Sakura noticing how every student look un human like " yeah i noticed too " said Tenten who also notice Ino jump at the girls Sakura and Tenten scream at the same time causing ino to laught " what wrong with you girls you look like you seen a ghost or something " said Ino " I..I Ino what going on " ask Sakura, ino look at her confuse " what do you mean ? " ask ino " what do you mean what going on, why are all the students dress up like monsters ? " ask Tenten " huh ? there not dress up ,they are monsters just like us " said Ino abit surpise " monsters !?  
said " Sakura and Tenten at the same time " yup Sakura ,Tenten welcome to Konoha " high school of monsters " said ino. 


	2. Chapter 2

hello readers this is chapter 2 of konoha, high shcool of monsters hope you guys enjoy the chapter here it is.

" welcome to Konoha ,High School for Monsters " said Ino very exited,Tenten pull Sakura abit far from Ino and whispers. " Sakura please,tell me she was just kidding about that hole School for monsters thing " they quickly turn to Ino who was very confuses at the momment.  
" um Ino did you say we are in a school for..." said Sakura " monsters, yes we are " Sakura and Tenten remain silent for a short second until Tentent nearly blow there cover.  
" YOU MEAN WE REALLY IN " was about to say when Sakura put her hand or her mouth " uh will you excuse us for a minute. " said Sakura dragging Tenten as far away from Ino as possible " are you out mind, you almost blow our cover " said Sakura " i am out of my mind, do forget we in a school for monsters " said Tenten arguing back with Sakura them so if we just keep it cool maybe no one will suspect a thing " said Sakura " and you say i am out of my mind,Sakura that plan is suicided w.w we got to get out here Tenten said getting nervous " relax we simply pretend to be monsters then when everybody is in class we go streight to the principal tell her we like to study somewhere else and that is it " explain Sakura " we never be able to pull that off " said Tenten " yes we will,just follow my lead " they walk back at the gate where Ino was waiting.  
" sorry about that Ino we were just discussing some personal matters " said Sakura " yeah some really personal matters " said Tenten, but Ino saw right throught them " oh i see what going on here " Said Ino, " y..you do " they both ask at the same time" of course i do " said Ino " i told you Sakura she knows " said Tenten in a whispering tone " just chill Tenten " whisper Sakura trying to keep calm " um Ino what exacly is it you know ? " ask Sakura faking a smile. " that you two clearly thought you were the only two monster here " Sakur and Tenten sigh in relief " yeah it so obvios,you two were nervous because you didnt thought there was a school were monster like us could be our self " said Ino. " uh yeah jeje you got us, isnt that right Tenten " Tenten quickly fake a smile and respond back " yeah you got us alright. "

Ino jump of joy " well here you two dont have to worried about being accpepted here all kinds of monsters are allowed " said Ino Sakura and Tenten just laught nervously " right "  
they both giant flying monster landed next to Ino, Sakura and Tenten almost scream but they cover there mouth just in time " oh hey honey "said Ino, the reptile bat wing monster.

shape shifting into human form " how my gorgeous girlfriend doing today " Ino giggle " oh you know the usual " he respond by giving her a kiss in the cheeks " so who are your good looking friends here " he ask Ino then snap " oh that right i havent introduces you guy,  
" Sai this are my friends Sakura and Tenten " she said introducing them Sakura and Tenten simply wave there hands in a nervous way " you girls look like you never seen a dragon before " said Sai, Sakura quickly recover " oh yeah jeje it just well we never seen your kind around much jeje " said Sakura " your a dragon " said Tenten still shock " yes i guess is understandable ,after all we dragons arent use to lived in crowd places we prefer high cold and solitary homes. " explain Sai " he s a dragon "repeated Tenten Sai and Ino look at her funny but before they could ask her what was wrong Sakura cover for her " oh dont mind her like i just said we not use to seeing your kind much,that all "  
said Sakura trying to keep her best friend from blowing up there cover. Ino was about to say something when they heard a shouting voices saying " Get out of the way " the others turn around to see what was going " look out below " scream a blond haired kid " we cant stop " scream the dark purple haired girl. * CRASH * they landed on Ino and Sai " Ino " shout Sakura and Tenten at the same time " HEY why dont you two watch where your flying " shout Ino " sorry about that Ino i was helping Hinata with her flying " said the blond haired kid " y..yeah naruto was simply helping me with my flying " Hinata said. " well try being more careful next time you could had really hurt us you know " said Ino " like that could had hurt them " said Tenten who was shush by Sakura.  
Hinata notice Sakura and Tenten " oh i am sorryi didnt notices you, i hope i didnt scare you with my flying " said Hinata politely " oh no worries " respond Sakura returning the kindness." yeah we seen way scarier things " Tenten said, Hinata was about to respond but she was interrupted when Sai ask " i hope you dont mind me asking, but why ask a demon fox to help you with your flying instead of another flying monster ? " after hearing this Ino also join in the question " yeah Hinata i mean arent demon fox heavy ? " ask Ino just as curios as Sai. * demon fox * thought Tenten and Sakura " Hey i am not that heavy i was in my human for you know " Naruto said in his defend " excuse me i was asking Hinata " said Ino, Naruto simply reply with " yeah ,yeah " Hinata giggles " well my father said i needed to practice my flying Naruto was simply cordinaring me but i guess his weight was abit more than i could handle " Hinata explain " wow Hinata that kind odd of you not being able to handle Naruto weight i mean with the hole you being a vampire and all " Ino said.

This caught the attention of both Sakura and Tenten " your a vampire ? " they both ask Hinata tiddle her fingers " oh why yes i am...i come from along line of vampiress hairess next to my motherthat is " Hinata said with a shyness tone " so,your like a vampire princess or something " ask Tenten,Hinata nooded " wow you must be really important then "  
said Sakura impressed. the girls were having a conversation when Naruto barge in " yeah my Hinata can be very impressive " said Naruto wanting to be part of the conversation. " and you are " ask Tenten, Naruto chuckles and introduces himself " my name is Naruto Uzumaki and i gonna become great monster like my dad " Naruto said very proud of himself " really Naruto ?, then you might want to start by growing a bigger one dont you think,  
Naruto." this made Naruto both angry and embarrassed " SHUT THE HELL UP YOU PERVERT " yelled Naruto at his friend.

Everybody eccept for Naruto and Hinata who was blusing madly starterd to laught " well it look like we are all here " Said a raven haired accompanied by a brown haired boy " Sasuke Sakura and Tenten were starstruck. " Sasuke " Naruto saids surprised " brother,Neji " said Hinata also surprised, * brother * Sakura and Tenten ask them self " which one you think is he s brother " ask Tenten " i am guessing is the brown haired one " said Sakura, " hey you too " said Ino greeting the boys with her usual peppiness" hm " was there only reply.

" geez not very social are they " whisper Tenten to Sakura who s responds was a nod in agreetment," aw what are you guys doing here " ask Naruto " we study here " was Sasuke response " i know that what i mean is why arent you guys with your fan girls or something " ask Naruto "hm,i think the better question is how did a loser like you manages to have a girlfriend " said Sasuke " WHAT DID YOU CALL ME " yelled Naruto who was being hold down by Hinata in hopes he wouldnt starta fight." i dare you to call me that again ...Sasuke "  
said Naruto " gladly " was Sasuke response " loser " repeat Sasuke, Naruto was now being hold by both Ino and Hinata " Naruto please stop " said Hinata " yeah dont take it too serious " said Ino" your luckly Hinata is here Sasuke, or else i would had beaten you senslessly " said Naruto.

" yeah cuz i depend so deeply on my girlfriend to protect me " said Sasuke in a provoking way, " wow this Sasuke guy really sounds like a real jerk " said Tenten to Sakura, while Sakura on the other hand had a different opinion " hey dont you think your being harsh i mean he was just simply asking you a question, i see no good reason for you to call him a loser " said Sakura. this Caught Sasuke attention no girl has ever stood up to him like that, he slowly walks towards her " ah Sakura you idiot did you forget this is a school for monsters...he probably eat me alive ,oh what was i thinking standing up to him inner Sakura hold her breath hoping he wouldnt find out the truth about Sakura " hey " he said in his usual cold tone " y..y..yes !? " was Sakura respond.  
" what your name " he ask " my name ? " Sakura repeated confuse " do i have to repeat myself,what is your name " he ask onces again " S..Sakura Haruno " was her response " well,Sakura maybe if you spend more time with Naruto you would see why he is a loser " he said with a smirk , but unlike he s usual smirks this one seens rather different,Sakura smile a little Tenten on the hand was relief he didnt found out the truth about them.

Ino and Hinata were surprise Sasuke never been interrested in learning any girls name before, but then again he probably use to having girls treating him like a god he probably intterested meeting a girl with a different opinion.

there was a silences between Sasuke and Sakura , everyone eccept for Neji and Tenten were mumbling things, when the bell ring " awn time to get to class already ? " said Ino * class * thought Sakura and Tenten " ill be seeing you in class then " said Sasuke.

making his way to class, Tenten walk over to Sakura side " Sakura everyone is making there way to class now is our chance to sneak out here " Tenten said Sakura " yes i know "  
she were about to snkeak out when a strong breeze pass right by them and when suddenly the breeze capture there odor passing next to Neji.

" Humans " he gasp


	3. Chapter 3

welcome to my fanfiction i apologize for my awful writing i have dyslexia its a disease that affects the reading and writing of a person skill. so i would try to writte better but dont please dont ask to much of me because i am only human i will however promise that i will try to increase my writing skills. thank you and please enjoy the fanfic

" humans " Neji said everyone turn to see him, eccept Tenten and Sakura who were frozen solid a few distances from them. " hmm? what you say Neji ? " ask Naruto " i smell human odor " Neji said clenching his fist " what ? ...what are you talking about Neji there are no humans here " said Ino.

" yeah Neji , this is a schoo for monsters the last thing we find here are humans " said Naruto. " i wouldnt be too sure of that " everybody looked at Sasuke " i also sense a different type spiritual energy, one too weak to be for a monster " Sasuke said " oh no they know...we are dead " whisper Tenten to Sakura " just keep calm Tenten otherwise they get suspicious " explain Sakura " it doesnt matter they already know Sakura i dont wanna die here,let just get out " Tenten whisper behavior didnt go un notices by Neji who caught them whispering to each other. " hey you two " * gulp * they turn there heads to face him " " they both ask at the same time. " you two looked oddly suspicious whispering to each other,do you also sense a human presences or is it your trying to hide something from the rest of us " Neji said, " hide why we have nothing to hide isnt that right Tenten " said Sakura faking her nervous " yeah of course not we have nothing to hide " Tenten said, Neji in the other hand didnt seen too convinces " then why were you two whispering, is it that you know something we dont or is it you are trying to cover up for each other " Neji said.

" what are you saying Neji, Sakura and Tenten arent humans " said Ino defending them * Ino * thought Sakura and Tenten. * she hardly knows us and she sticking up for us *  
Sakura thought as well as Tenten " is that so,then how do you explain the human odor and there sudden whispering " Neji said almost sure that he theory was true " i " said Ino not knowing how to respond. " uhh that we can explain " Said Sakura try to get Neji attention " we are listening " Neji said with an intimidating glare " well you see we been staying at a hotel for humans and some of there ordor must had rubbed on us " said Sakura " yeah we even grew up around humans so it only natural we smell like them " Tenten said " that makes sense " said Naruto " yeah it good to heard your not humans " said Hinata " there dont seem to be anything wrong with that "i heard that some monsters even get attached to human world " said Sai " see Neji didnt i told you they werent humans " said Ino. " i am still not convence " respond Neji " oh come on,they gave you an explanation and a really logical one too why is it so hard to see that " Ino respond " because unlike you i am not so easily blinded and besides there no solid proof " Neji,

Ino was about to argue back when Sasuke put his hand around her shoulder " huh Sasuke ? "  
" i think i can get us out of doubts" Sasuke said " Sasuke your not gonna ? "Ino said.  
this worried both Sakura and Tenten. Sasuke begins to walk towards were Sakura was standing * wha ..what he gonna do * Tenten thought,Sasuke stood right infront of Sakura looking streight at her eyes. Sakura tried to looked away but for some reason she couldnt look away from his eyes * wha..what going on why cant i look away * Sakura thought * what this strange sensation i am feeling why wont my body respond * Sakura keep struggleling to her self.

" tell me ...Sakura what are you feeling right now " ask Sasuke " like i want to kiss you"  
Tenten gasp just what the hell was Sakura thinking wanting to kiss this guy that didnt sound like her at all,little that Tenten knew Sakura was under Sasuke control. * why the hell did i said that what wrong with me " Sakura thought, " good " was his response moving his faces closer and closer to Sakura. * what with this strange sensation why do i feel like i wanna, no no no snap out of it Sakura he s not human he probably controlling me somehow * just then Sakura snap and maneges to stop Sasuke from getting any closer to her " hey um dont you think this is abit to hasty i mean we just meet " Sakura said * interesting she maneges to break free from charm * thought Sasuke " hm very well then "  
Sasuke said giving her back her spaces.

" what was that Sasuke ? were you trying to turn her into a mindless zombie " Naruto yelled follow by Ino " Naruto is right Sasuke just were you trying to proved " Ino said in a mad tone. " our suspicions... we all know how weak minded humans are,there no way an ordinary human can break free of my spell " said Sasuke. Naruto and ino calm them self down after hearing Sasuke explanation " well is true that humans are weak beings, but even a monster can fall for that level of spell you know " said Ino " hm, either way i have no doubts that Sakura is not human, " Said Sasuke looking at Sakura, Sasuke then turn his head to look at Tenten " now about you " he said ready to use his charm spell on Tenten when Sakura said " that wont be necesarly " Sakura said.

Sasuke turn his head to looked at Sakura " i know Tenten my hole life she and i grew up together and i can assure you she is no weak human " said Sakura " alright then " said Sasuke " there nothing to discuss here,is very clear that you two are not humans " said Sasuke. everyone eccept for Neji were convinces " i am so glad this misunderstanding was clear up " Ino said hugging Sakura and tenten " to think you guys acuse of being humans " Hinata said trying to apologizes " it a good thing this matter got clear up before this would had turn into an un truth rumor " Sai said " jaja yeah us humans , i mean can you imagen anything more ridicules " Sakura said " yeah i mean what are we some weak minded " Tenten said joining in Sakura.

" looks like we ow you two an apology isnt that...Neji " said Naruto, Neji roar at Naruto causing him to stumble back " Neji what was that for " Naruto ask getting the attention of the others " you two " Neji said looking at Tenten and Sakura " i dont know what is it that you two are hiding... but when i found out you,two will be begin not to come back here again " Neji said before leaving, Sasuke sigh and decides to go after him " ill better go after him, make sure he doesnt do anything reckless " said Sasuke before going after Neji.

sorry i am gonna have to cut this chapter short guys sorry :( i am doing my best to make the chapters longer but that take me longer to finish and that means more time waiting remeber this is a fan made series that means that one chapter is five pages long if not longer so yes i am doing my best to shorten up the episodes so that way i can publish more chapters and make you wait less. thank you all for taking your time to read this story PS you will see some monster action in the next chapter :)


	4. Chapter 4

"hello and welcome to chapter 4 of Konoha,High School of monsters like i told a few of"you i am planning on animating the fan made series but until i can master drawing i guessi am stuck writing it so with nothing else to say here is chapter. 4 "Sasuke when after Neji, he knew very well that in that state Neji could literlly do something""recklessly he said his quick goodbyes to the other and continue leaving."" wow Hinata no ""offense but your brother can be a real jerk "" said Tenten Hinata bow in an rueful way "" yes i apologizes,Neji wasnt always like that he changes after the death of his parents Hinata explain "" wait what do you mean his parents ? you mean Neji isnt your""bialogical brother ? "" ask Sakura Hinata notice she let out a few details out so she decides""to explain "" um well you see Neji isnt really my brother he s my cousin "" Hinata said." i kinda figure you too were related i mean he looked alot like you said Sakura " ill say, do all vampires look alike or simply the ones who are related ask Tenten "" umm you see that another thing, Neji isnt a vampire he s a ghoul Hinata said " a ghoul !? Sakura and Tenten repeated." yes he s the was cut off by Sai "" i hate to interrupt but shouldnt we head to class """"* gasp * "" that right "" said Ino "" AAHHHH i cant be late again if i get the detention""one more time my moom will KILL ME... come on Hinata we got to go "" scream Naruto "" ill ""meet you in class my beautiful siren "" said Sai taking his dragon form and flying off "" come on you two we gonna be late said Ino "" actually Ino we need to talk to you about """"Sakura said trying to get Ino attention "" well talk in class right now we have to go """Ino said dragging them. "inside the classroom the prof Asuma was calling out the students names "" alright let see""here karin "" "" here "" Asuma wrote her name down and continue on calling out the rest""of the students "" Temari "" "" present "" she respond Asuma wrote her name down and ""call out the next student "" Shikamaru "" Asuma call "" men what a drag, present "" he said"" chouji "" present "" he respond while eating some chips "" chouji what have we talk about ""eating in the classin the classroom "" Asuma said "" only when i am outside ? "" chouji ask "Asuma nodded. "chouji stand up from his chair and went outside,Asuma laught a little and continue writing""the rest of students "" Chad "" Asuma call out but got no looked again to ""make sure he was seated, but instead he saw chad flurtting with a bunch of girls showing""off his muscles. "" Chad "" asuma call out with a louder voices than before, snapping him ""back to his senses "" what is it cant you see i am busy with the ladies "" he respond Asuma""just sigh "" i can see that ,maybe you and your friends would like to finish the ""conversation in the principal Tsunade offices. Asuma said "" awn come on teach dont be like""that i was just having some fun "" Chad reply "" and you can continue your fun in detention """Asuma said. "chad growl and mumble something,Asuma was about to respond when suddenly the door burst ""open by Naruto and Ino with the others standing next to them "" SORRY I AM LATE "" Naruto and""Ino said at the same time. "" well this un expected, mind explaining yourself ? "" Asuma said" we sorry professor Asuma it just well we got caught up in an argument Ino try to explain. yeah it was all Sasuke and Neji fault they started saying nonsense Naruto started "started saying, follow by Ino "" yeah and there little mistake almost cause our friend brain ""and "" Asuma cut them both off "" i dont know what you two are going on about, but "" looks at ""Sakura and Tenten "" why didnt anyone told me we had new students "" Asuma said finishing his"sentences."Ino quickly snap "" oh that right i totally forgot "" Ino said as she head over to Sakura ""and Tenten and start dragging them inside. "" come on dont be shy, "" Ino said while dragging""them "" this girls right here are my friends Sakura and Tenten,and from this day forward ""they be attending our high school "" Ino happily announce "" hi Sakura and Tenten said while waving there hand nervously ,Asuma laugh a little at""there timidity "" well then welcome to Konoha High School, ill be your professor for this""class and hopefully for the semester "" Asuma said "" um professor err Asuma "" Sakura said ""raising her hand "" yes "" Asuma ask "" what exactly do you teach in this class ? "" Sakura""ask "" monster History of course you kids today need to be educated more about the great""monsters that lived before you, now i need all of you to take a seat,class will be ""starting now "" Asuma said with sureness.""everyone head to there seats,Ino and Sai seat next to each other while Naruto took an ""empty seat next to Hinata. everyone was seated except for Sakura and Tenten "" something""wrong ? "" Asuma ask seeing as they were the only students who weren't seated "" no sir it ""just that well were new and we are not really sure where to sit "" Tenten said "" where ever""you like "" Asuma said. "" Hey over here Ino yelled, pointing at two empty seats next to her "" well there we go,""looks like your friend Ino save you two some empty seats ,looks like there no excuse now """"Asuma said "" professor Asuma "" Sakura and Tenten said in union. "" oh and one more ""thing "" Sakura and Tenten stop to look at what Asuma had to say "" there no need to be shy""after all we are all monsters here "" Asuma said Sakura and Tenten play along by laughing"at his and Tenten where heading towards there seats when they heard the other students "mumblings things about them, as they walk by the the students start staring at them "" Sakura this is not good there staring at us Tenten said "" just do as i do "" Sakura ""said. "" Hi how you doing "" Sakura said greeting everyone as they pass by Tenten decide to ""play along "" Hey what sup ,nice tail you got "" Tenten complemented. "" yeah it really ""brings out your eyes "" they begun complementing as they pass by "" hm look at those two ""losers complementing people as they pass by who do they think they are, there better not""think there more popular than us "" said Temari "" i could care less about those two nobodies""but they better stay away from my precios Sasuke "" Karin said "" same here those two better""stay away from my Neji if they know what good for them "" Temari said. ""Finally the girls sit next to Ino "" isnt this exiting we all in the same class "" Ino said ""very exited "" yeah ,exiting "" Sakura and Tenten said in union. "" alright quiet down "" ""Asuma order "" class will start soon so pay attention "" Asuma told his students,everybody"quiet down as Asuma begins to tell them the story of how monters came to be. " we monster were consider gods ,descendent of the moon,creatures that were thought to be the punishment of those who sin some humans believe that we were guardians that clean the world from evil, other believe that we were evil itself but despite what the humans""say about us, we are creatures that where created by blood and soul of the red moon "" Asuma"explain." red moon i never heard of such thing Sakura said "" i didnt even knew there was such a ""thing did you Ino "" Tenten ask "" hmm well i had heard of it but i always assume it was ""just a myth "" Ino said "" i always assume monsters where a myth "" Tenten thought to herself"" actually the red moon happen 2 millennium ago,it a rare event were the moon turns blood red, during that event the moon produced a dark red energy, this dark red energy is said tobe the life force of all monsters, it was after that rare event that the red energy beguntakin different forms of bodies creating monsters of all shapes and sizes. Sai explained "Sakura and Tenten nodded in understanding wow Sai you must really be smart to know so much about the history of monsters Sakura "said "" yes he is "" Ino said giving Sai a hug"" there one thing i dont seen to understand """"everybody looked at Tenten. "" why hasnt anybody ever seen the red moon before ? "" Tenten ""ask "" good question "" Ino and Sakura said in union "" it probably cause of the rays "" the ""girls looked at Sai as he continue explaining "" the red moon is extremly bright and can ""blind both human and monster if you looked at it directly "" Sai finish explaining. ""after 10 minutes of class Asuma wanted summarize what students knew so far "" so i take it ""we all clear on where we are from,now who can tell me wht are the five class monsters "" ""Asuma ask there was a silences "" no one, come on i know atleast some of you must at least""must know your own monster class "" still no answer "" well guess ill just have to choose""what about you Shikamaru "" Asuma call out seeing as his student was half asleep "" your ""lazing around would you like to tell the class the five monster class ? "" Asuma ask "" i ""rather not "" Shikamaru said, Asuma sigh "" alright then i guess you prefer i give you and ""rest of the class a surprise test then "" Asuma sate everybody got mad at Shikamaru and ""start throwing paper at him "" just answer the question "" Naruto said along with the rest"of the class." "" alright fine ill answer the question...Geez "" Shikamaru got up from his chair""and start to mention the file level class monsters "" there are five level class types of ""monsters the A class, the P class, the R class ,the S class and the X class now ill explain"what each of this monster class are the A class are the averages type monsters such ",cyclops reptiles gorons werewolf etc, level P class monsters is a level higher than the"" averages type monsters. the P stands for paranormal such as, phantoms,zombie, sirens and," chimeras. next comes the the R level class monsters which are Rare type of monsters that are hardly ever seen or heard off such as the yuki onna amd Orcwort .next comes the level S class monster also know as Super Monsters this monsters are among"the most dangerous monsters such as , vampires succubus ,Incubus and ghouls and tail beast ""the highest monster class there is,the X class also know as extreme class monsters,despite "some S class monster manages to reach the X class level there has never been any prof ofan actual X class monster existences. an example of this high class monster is the legendary20 tails beast and the legendary plant echidna there i finish explainning now can i sit"down ? "" Asuma nodded,Shikamaru went back to his seat" " "" thank you Shikamaru for explanning the five level monster class, alright now who can "" mention me an S class monster that made it to X class ? "" Asuma ask Naruto start "" raising his hand. "" uuuhhh professor Asuma over here "" Naruto yelled,Asuma sigh knowing"" very well where Naruto was going with this. "" yes Naruto "" Asuma ask "" my father "Minato Namikaze was the legendary demon fox and i am gonna become a strong powerful X class"monster like him someday believe it "" Naruto shout standing up from his chair "" that a ""pretty good goal you have there Naruto, however if you want to be a great monster like your ""father then you probably wanna work harder on your grades first "" Asuma "" said making the""rest of the student to laugh "" hey that not funny "" Naruto said blushing madly. ""when suddenly the door opens "" sorry we are late we had some last minute things to attend""too "" Sasuke said in his usual tone Sakura and Tenten gasp, lucky for them Ino was too busy"making out with Sai she wasnt paying much attention to what Sakura and Tenten were saying"nor doing, "" Sakura is them "" Tenten said"" I know "" Sakura respond. "" well this is the""first time i see this, Neji Hyuuga and Sasuke Uchiha being 17 minutes late for class mind""sharing with the rest of us why were you skiping class "" Asuma said "" i told you we had ""a last minute situation to attend too "" Sasuke respond "" last minute situation huh then "it must had been very important to not had come and ask permission to be excuse from class"then "" Asuma said not fully buying the story, "" is your choice if you wanna believe it or""not "" Sasuke said, Asuma shake his head wondering what he was gonna do with them "" you do""realizes you each can get detention for this "" Asuma said "" hm ,whatever "" said Sasuke ""Asuma just sigh he was about to respond when Neji beat him to it "" i apologizes professor ""Asuma, it was my fault we were,late i was upset so Sasuke suggest we battle it out, he""was simply looking out for me, if anyone deserve the detention it should be me "" Neji said "Asuma thought about it for a minute neither Neji nor Sasuke are the type of person to stand"up for someone else yet they were both looking out for each other. "" well alright your "excuse for now but only because you told the truth and because you stood up for each other "and i admired that "" Sasuke and Neji nodded were about to head to there seats when Asuma""stop them "" but dont think you be off the hook since you two where the last ones to come ""in, that means your be the first ones to to take the monster class test "" Asuma said.""sorry for deleting this episode i needed to remake a few things, ps Chad is an OC character "you learn more about him as the story goes on. thanks for taking time to read this fanfic :) 


End file.
